When it snowed
by cleopatra1
Summary: Small, one time fluff scene I wrote in spirit of the holidays. Random, no meaning scene and quite shortreading won't take much time at all.


Author's note: This is just a random fluff scene I imagined in my mind for a while, it just never fit in any of my stories, so in favor of the winter holidays I decided to write it up randomly and post it for reader's pleasure. Notice there is no storyline this is centered on, no ages or times, it's just completely random without much meaning other than just writing a fun scene. Hope you enjoy-reviews can't hurt.

When it snowed

Emily stood outside on the patio watching the softly falling snow fall on the already white covered ground. It had started snowing a few hours ago, hours before dinner, but now that was over and she found peace outside.

There was a slight chill in the air that accompanied the snow and the season of winter. Most New Yorkers hated the snow but having come from the desert she found it pleasant. It brought a change that she appreciated every year.

Behind her the patio door opened and footsteps stepped out. They joined her at her position, standing at her left. "I don't see what's so great about snow." He shook his head, not able to understand.

Emily just smiled. "You have a trouble understanding much I see and do, AJ." She replied.

"I could blame it on the fact that you are a girl but I think I'm going with the adopted sibling theory." AJ responded.

"I never did want siblings…" Emily murmured.

AJ looked to her, surprised at that-she had never said as much. "Really?" He asked.

"Unlike other only children, I didn't see the use of sisters or brothers." Emily told him.

"You never did get the opportunity to appreciate it. Your sister and brother died too soon to allow it." AJ commented.

Emily's smile lessened but she felt calm about it. It was true her younger brother and sister died too quickly, very early in their infancy but Emily felt in the end, that was a good thing. With her mother's cancer and then death, it saved them the pain of experiencing such an event. She would wish that on nobody.

"Yeah, after that it didn't have any significance anymore. But there are still things I missed from it too."

"At least you aren't the oldest." AJ remarked. How he hated that position, you could never be a perfect enough influence on the younger siblings.

"The position does leave a bad mark, but as the youngest now there are many things I like to do with it." Emily mentioned.

"Like what?" AJ asked as a wind full of snow got pushed into his face. "Stupid snow," he grumbled miserably.

Laughing Emily went down the stairs and to the grassed area and leaned down. AJ joined her and as Emily turned, he took a step back. "You wouldn't dare…" AJ objected as he saw the glint in Emily's eye, the smirk on her face and the snowball in her hand, just as she launched it and hit him in the face.

AJ paused, sputtered and wiped the snow from his face. Luckily, none got in his eyes, but Emily had just called war. He leaned down and made one himself, prepared to launch it at his sister when his mother shouted from the patio.

"AJ, what do you think you are doing?" Monica asked, appalled at the scene before her.

He looked down and saw what was in his hand. He did look guilty. Looking over at Emily he saw she was having a big laugh out of it. So that's what she meant by the advantages of being the youngest. Now she really deserved this snowball in her face.

Coming down from the patio steps, hands at her hips, she glared at AJ. "Are you trying to start a snowball fight with your sister?" She asked him. Last she heard AJ hated snow anyway.

"No!" AJ denied, "She is the one who started it. I was just going to…." The look on his mother's face showed she didn't believe him. He looked over at Emily, and was going to glare at her, but saw the suggestion written on her face instead.

"Why not," AJ asked as he threw it at Monica. She shrieked and sputtered like him as Emily and he had a good laugh.

From the inside, Alan walked to the window. Where were AJ and Monica, they had stepped out to tell Emily to come in from the falling snow but yet all three were gone and remained so. He grabbed a coat and stepped outside to do it himself when he barely dodged a large ball of snow coming towards him.

"What's going on here?" He demanded as he saw his son covered with snow, his wife and daughter snowballs in hand. AJ was obviously losing badly no matter the way you looked at it.

Monica walked a few steps to her husband and looking at the snowball in her hand, said "It's a snowball fight Alan, why don't you join in? Your son needs some help." She replied as Alan too found himself plastered with a snowball.

"This is the most atrocious and childish behavior" Alan designated as he saw another snowball hit him, where or from who he had no idea but before he knew it one of his children screamed in excitement and ran while the other ran after her. AJ promptly found himself bombarded with thrown balls of snow. "But on the other hand, two against one isn't fair…."

That was how it went on, as one present family member disappeared to another, to another until Edward got suspicious. His wife sent off to bed, he grabbed a coat himself and stepped out onto the patio and down the stairs.

"What in Hades is going on here?" He exclaimed at the present scene in front of him.

Little did he know he just made himself the prime target, standing right in the open.

Renald watched at Edward got pounded with numerous snowballs and smiled at the scene. Hearing the phone ring, he went to answer it. "I'm sorry but the family is busy at the moment and can't come to the phone."

Glancing one last time at the scene, before turning away and smiling, he thought 'So, the Quartermaines' are human after all…'


End file.
